


[Podfic] The Girlfriend Experience

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While it's not like Dean hasn't had a couple of truly regrettable hit-and-runs in his sexual history, this is probably the saddest fucking thing that has ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Girlfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Girlfriend Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91894) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Length:** 1:44:30  
**File Size:** 107.7MB|49.8MB  
**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8bal1zkjti6xxvs/The%20Girlfriend%20Experience%20.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032014123101.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015010101.zip)

 

I've challenged myself to 52 podfics this year, so this is the first of many (hopefully). Welcome to #SupernaturalJanuary \o/

Thanks to emef for the beta<3

Thanks to cybel for the podbook and cover (forever and ever)


End file.
